


Of Reindeers, Christmas Carols and Family

by lulumonnie



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Bad Puns, Banglo are tired, Christmas, Christmas Carols, Cute, DaeJae are being Daejae, Fluff, Gen, Himchan is being a mom and taking pictures, Jongup just wants to eat his cookies, OT6, Originally Posted on Tumblr, just let them sleep, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 10:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14103462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulumonnie/pseuds/lulumonnie
Summary: How to celebrate Christmas: A guide by B.A.P





	Of Reindeers, Christmas Carols and Family

It was snowing. This wasn‘t exactly surprising, it was Christmas after all. Grinning contently, Himchan took out his phone to snap a picture. Babyz would surely love this masterpiece. Thinking of all the screaming comments they’d leave on his Instagram, he smirked and pulled his coat tighter, accelerating his footsteps to head to the dorm he shared with Jongup and Youngjae, where the rest of the group were already waiting for him.

He had finished recording as the last one and the others had promised to go ahead and start decorating, because the six of them decided to spend the twenty-fourth of December together before heading home for a couple of days on the 25th. Unlocking the front door, Himchan made a bee-line straight to the elevator. He was tired and just wanted to have a nice evening, preferably with some wine, and talk about everything and anything with the five dorks he spent most of his time with.

But when he finally opened the door to the apartment and took off his shoes, he heard screaming from the common room and sighed, seeing his plans of a quiet, soft evening utterly destroyed by his extra family. Mentally preparing himself for his loud friends, he entered the living room, only to be nearly hit in the face with a giant reindeer cushion. A loud scream of

“DAEHYUN GET BACK HERE THOSE ARE MY COOKIES”

echoed around the small apartment and Himchan took a second to take in the situation he had just walked in on: Youngjae was chasing Daehyun around the Christmas tree, Daehyun laughing hysterically while Youngjae’s puffy lips were forming a pout but Himchan could see the corners of his lips twitching and suddenly Youngjae launched himself onto a giggling Daehyun, who nearly toppled over, his jaw dropping in surprise, while Youngjae climbed onto his back and held on with a vice-like grip, not allowing Daehyun to shake him. Groaning and resigning to his fate, Daehyun set down the stolen cookies and Youngjae commented smugly:

“Not so happy now, are you? Come on Dae, since you made me throw my reindeer away, you’ll have to replace it. ONWARDS MY REINDAEER!”

Groaning sarcastically, Daehyun started running around the Christmas tree, trying very hard not to show how much fun he was obviously having. Himchan stared at the two best friends for a short while, wondering what exactly made the two of them think of something this strange but also weirdly lovable and debating whether or not he should intervene before the Christmas tree would get permanently damaged, but then decided that watching SantaJae and his reindaeer was too much fun. He looked around in search of his other bandmates, spotting Jongup on the couch, happily watching the two dorks and humming an anime intro that Himchan didn’t recognize while munching on some of the delicious cookies that Himchan had spent the previous night baking. Looking up, Jongup smiled brightly at him, slightly squinting his eyes, saying:

“Hyung! You’re home! It was getting a bit boring without you.”

Himchan shot Jongup a disbelieving look, turning around to look at the middle line, who were still too immersed in their little shenanigans to notice the eldest returning, and raised an eyebrow at a shrugging Jongup.

“Anyways, where are Bbang and Junhongie? I thought they came back here with you?”

Jongup smiled and chuckled, leaning in as if he was about to tell Himchan a very important secret, whispering:

“Look in my room.”

Confused, Himchan got up and went to his dongsaeng’s room, opening the door to be greeted by the complete opposite of the loud atmosphere in the living room. Junhong  and Yongguk were cuddled up in Jongup’s bed, Yongguk’s mouth wide open, his breathing even, one arm protectively around the maknae’s shoulders, who seemed to be clinging onto Yongguk like his life depended on it. Junhong moved a little in his sleep, laying his head gently on Yongguk’s chest and sighing contently. Himchan broke out into the biggest smile at the tranquil and cute scene before him.

Once again, he took out his phone, quickly capturing the leader and the youngest cuddling like two young children. Bemoaning the fact that he had to break this sweet moment, Himchan silently went to Yongguk to slightly shake him awake. Groaning softly, Yongguk opened his eyes, blinking disorientedly at his friend, his dark fluffy hair sticking up at weird angles and making him seem oh-so young. Chuckling, Himchan motioned to the youngest and whispered:

“Wake him up, let’s celebrate and eat way too many cookies before Youngjae and Daehyun burn the house down.”

Yongguk nodded, shaking off his sleepiness and softly nudging the sleeping giant next to him. Smiling, with his heart jumping excitedly, Himchan headed out into the living room, joining Jongup on the couch and taking the offered cookie, waiting for Yongguk and Junhong to join them. Groaning sleepily, the two of them shuffled out of Jongup’s room, flopping down on the couch alongside Himchan and Jongup. Yongguk then called the two main vocalists who were still running around the living room like maniacs. Youngjae then ordered Daehyun to bring him to the couch, the six of them finally settling down. They sat together in companionable silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence for once without being stressed by cameras pointed in their faces or an impending comeback, the only thing breaking the silence was the playlist of Christmas carols Jongup had set up earlier. Yongguk opened his mouth to say something, when Youngjae gave off an excited scream and took Junhong’s hand and dragged him, along with a very perplexed Daehyun up and towards the tree. He said, nearly bouncing in excitement:

“Let’s sing some Christmas carols and dance around the Christmas tree like we used to do during the trainee days! Jonguppie, you too, come here! Let’s sing Jingle bells! But since we’ve already established that I am Santa, let’s make it a bit different! Follow my lead, guys!”

He dragged the other three to the Christmas tree to form a circle and started singing on the top of his lungs:

“JINGLEJAAES, JINGLEJAAES, JINGLE ALL THE WAY!”, while starting to dance around the tree, along with a very loudly giggling Daehyun, a softly smiling Jongup and a confused Junhong. Himchan stared at the four grown men running around the beautifully lit tree like they were still the young boys he met all those long years ago and he turned to look at Yongguk who was watching the four younger guys with a soft, gummy smile, his eyes glistening with so much happiness and content that Himchan nearly choked up at seeing his sometimes very silent and closed-off friend showing such open and raw emotion. Himchan put a hand on Yongguk’s shoulder, silently conveying that he was feeling just the same pride and happiness at the odd sight of his friends serenading a tree with the slightly altered Christmas carol. Yongguk laughed lowly, murmuring:

“I feel as if we were all young again, celebrating our first Christmas together with nothing but cheap ramyeon to give each other as presents.”

The leader sighed contently and sat back, watching the spectacle in front of him with a warm smile, while Himchan, for the third time that evening, took out his phone to take a video of the four kids dancing around the brightly lit tree, singing their hearts out, his chest warming up with happiness. The next morning, Babyz were greeted with three insta updates from the eldest hyung and one from the leader: a picture of six hands on top of each other, holding each other tightly, on top of a big pile of empty Christmas wrappers.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago before Christmas and posted it on tumblr but I'm now uploading it here too. It's a bit stupid and crazy but I hope you enjoyed it! I just love Ot6 B.A.P and I want them to be happy (don't we all?)


End file.
